


Plans

by Charlotte_Lancer



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_Lancer/pseuds/Charlotte_Lancer
Summary: A discussion of Valentine's Day plans brings new information to light.





	Plans

**Author's Note:**

> A Valentine's Day fic... in September... yeah...
> 
> This was written in about twenty minutes while I took a break from writing a research paper, so I apologize if it's worse than usual.

“So that’s what I've got planned for Valentine's day,” said Barry, “What about you, Mike? Found yourself a girl finally?”

 

“As a matter of fact I do have a date. I'm not sure what we’re doing, though. I'm not the one planning it.”

 

“You certainly kept that one secret. What's her name?”

 

“We aren't really telling people yet. You'll find out soon enough.” Mike hoped that Barry wouldn't notice the lack of pronouns in any of his answers.

 

“Ooh, a secret. Is it one of the girls from here?” Barry’s eyes lit up at the idea. Well, at least Mike didn't have to lie for this one. Ben may work with him, but he certainly wasn't a girl.

 

“No, definitely not one of the girls who works here.”

 

Just then, a voice called them to the set, stopping Barry’s line of questioning from going any further. 

……… 

“So what've you got planned for tomorrow, Ben? Scrabble? Organizing your silicone bakeware?” Jamie laughed at his own joke, “Maybe a hot date with a hot blonde?”

 

Ben nearly choked. “Yes, actually. To the last one.” Jamie's expression changed to one of disbelief, but he recovered quickly. With a smile he slapped Ben's shoulder, and said;

 

“Well good on you, Ebbers, I didn't think you had it in you.” Ben resisted the urge to glare. “So you cooking for her or what?”

 

“I'm cooking, yes, but it's supposed to be a surprise, so don’t say anything to anyone.”

 

“Someone we know, then?” Quite well, thought Ben.

 

“In a manner of speaking,” he replied, careful not to give away any details in his answer.

………….

Barry and Jamie were sitting in the editing area, far enough from the kitchen that Ben and Mike would be unable to hear them talk. Aside from them and James, who was in the kitchen with Ben and Mike, everyone else had gone home for the night.

 

“So apparently Ben’s got a date this year,” said Jamie, “he’s got a whole secret dinner planned and everything.”

 

“Really? Mike has one, too. But he’s not the one doing the planning for it.”

 

Barry and Jamie looked at each other, considering, then spoke at once.

“You don’t think-"

“Are they-" Barry stopped and gestured for Jamie to speak. 

 

“Ben did say his date was a blonde.” Jamie's eyes darted towards the kitchen, making sure no one had come close enough to hear.

 

Barry though back to his conversation with Mike. “You know, Mike never actually said his date was with a  _ girl _ .”

 

“Neither did Ben.”

 

“So that means…” Barry didn't finish the thought.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Why wouldn't they tell us, though? They know we wouldn't judge them, right?”

 

Jamie shifted in his seat, uncomfortable. “We have made a lot of jokes about their trip to Vietnam. Maybe they thought…”

 

“Oh.” Barry frowned. They'd have to find a way to make sure Mike and Ben knew they wouldn't care if they were together. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him.

 

“Do you think James knows?”

………

“I really don’t think that's any of our business,” said James, leveling a disapproving glare at both Barry and Jamie. They had waited until the three of them were alone in the studio to ask their question, practically ambushing James as he retrieved his coat.

 

The two at least had the decency to look slightly ashamed at James’ comment, though James could still see the curiosity burning in their eyes. He shrugged on his coat and walked out, leaving Barry and Jamie with a quick wave and a glance.

 

James pulled out his phone as he walked, sending a text to warn Ben and Mike of Barry and Jamie’s suspicions.

…….

Ben looked up from his phone, concerned, and turned to face Mike, who was sitting beside him on the couch. “Apparently Barry and Jamie are onto us. They corned James in the coat closet trying to get more information from him.”

 

Mike stifled a laugh. “Now there’s image.”

 

“Mike, this is serious!” Ben looked alarmed, so Mike slipped an arm around Ben, giving him a reassuring squeeze. Ben leaned into the embrace.

 

When Ben looked calmer, Mike said, “Ben, they have to find out at some point. Maybe we should just tell them now and get it over with.”

 

“You're right; no point in delaying the inevitable. Day after tomorrow?” asked Ben, sliding an arm around Mike.

 

“Sounds perfect.” He punctuated the sentence with a kiss, both of them smiling as they tangled themselves together.

………

Two days later, the studio was filled with early-morning chatter, co-workers and friends all telling each other of their dates the night before. So far Ben and Mike had escaped any questions about their nights, though they suspected that that would change as soon as Barry and Jamie arrived.

 

They were right. “Hey, Ben, how’d your date go?” Jamie asked as he walked through the door, eyebrows arching suggestively. Barry followed in closely behind him, having carpooled with Jamie.

 

“It went well, thank you.” Ben glanced at Mike, prompting the other man to speak.

 

“Yeah, Ben really makes a great Panna Cotta.” Mike reached out beside him, catching Ben’s hand in his, and smiling towards Jamie and Barry.

 

They smiled back, and spoke over each other in a jumbled rush to offer congratulations. Behind them, Mike noticed one of the crew handing cash to another, and pulled Ben in closer to him. Clearly they’d had nothing to worry about.

**Author's Note:**

> Expect a sequel detailing their date at some point in the near future.


End file.
